


Rywalizacja

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Advice, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rivalry, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Po wspólnej nocy nic nie wraca do normy, zwłaszcza gdy pojawia się ktoś nowyCzęść 2 serii "Nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj"Prompt 4. "Rywalizacja"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



> Nadal czuję, że to nie to... Ale mam nadzieję, że jak przejdziemy dalej to będzie lepiej ;)

          Danny miał doświadczenie w przygodach na jedną noc. Wiedział jak będzie to wyglądało, gdy wrócą razem do pracy. Ta niezręczność, świadomość, że osoba tuż obok zna cię od najbardziej intymnej strony, nie jest to komfortowe, dlatego powinno się unikać romansów w pracy. Jednak tydzień o ich małej przygodzie to u siebie zauważał oznaki zdenerwowania, a Steve zachowywał się jakby zapomniał, że cokolwiek z tego miało miejsce. Tak jakby naprawdę ich wspólna noc była jedynie głupstwem, które trzeba jak najszybciej zapomnieć.  
          Na początku myślał, że związek z Billym był tylko wymówką, by móc wyjść z twarzą z sytuacji jaką jest poranek po. Jednak szybko zauważył, że chyba jego założenia były błędne. Były żołnierz zaczął pojawiać się w ich kwaterze coraz częściej, aż w końcu niemal nie wychodził z biura o ile i oni tak byli. Wcześniej Danny dawał sobie radę z randkami Steve, jednak to było przed tym wszystkim co przeszli. Przed wspólną nocą, przed rozmową i jeszcze nigdy żadna kobieta nie akcentowała tak swojego związku ze Steve'em tuż przed jego nosem. One zawsze rozumiały, że łączy ich więź, w końcu byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Billy jakoś tego nie dostrzegał...  
          Nawet nie zauważył kiedy coś zazgrzytało między nim, a ich nowym kompanem. Może zaczęło się od tego, że zawsze podkradał kawę, którą co rano przynosił mu Steve. Nagle zniknęły też malasadas, gdy tylko pojawiły się na stole multimedialnym. Nawet nie zdążał sięgnąć po jednego, gdy pudełko lądowało już puste w koszu. A przecież wiedział, że nikt oprócz niego nie je o takich porach słodyczy... Wiedząc kogo może o to obwiniać, sam miał kilka asów w rękawie, które bezkarnie wykorzystywał. Kto jak kto, ale on nie mógł pozwolić by tak z nim pogrywano.  
          Zaczęło się od ograniczania czasu jaki Steve spędzał ze swoim nowym „chłopakiem”. Niby przez przypadek Danny zatrzymywał dłużej swojego partnera w pracy, tylko po to, by nie wracał do domu, gdzie czeka Billy. Podobnie było z jedzeniem, wyciągał go na obiad czy kolację i tylko zerkał na telefon, który zawsze przerywał w połowie posiłku, jakby pytając, dlaczego do jasnej cholery Steve'a nie ma jeszcze w domu. Danny starał się na każdym kroku krzyżować plany tej dwójki, ciesząc się, że McGarrett jest tak bardzo ślepy na jego zabiegi. Gdyby nie to... Zapewne ukróciłby by to już dawno.  
          Pierwszą osobą, oprócz Billy'ego oczywiście, która zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak, była Kono. To ona tego dnia zatrzymała go na chwilę przy stole konferencyjnym, lustrując wszechwiedzącym wzrokiem.  
– Co ty wyprawiasz, Danny? – spytała wprost.  
– Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – próbował ją zbyć, jednak nie było to takie łatwe.  
– Myślisz, że jestem głupia? Ty i Billy. Co to ma być? Jakaś głupia, dziecinna rywalizacja? Tylko o co?  
– Naprawdę, nic się nie stało. – Danny pokręcił głową, robiąc krok w stronę swojego gabinetu.  
– Zatrzymaj się w tej chwili! – Rozkazała cicho. – Nie wiem co tutaj zaszło, ale nie wiem jak długo będziecie w stanie walczyć. To zaczyna odbijać się na innych. Jeśli go nie lubisz to powiedz, jestem pewna, że Billy będzie mógł spotykać się ze Steve'm gdzie indziej. Jak tylko oddasz mu wieczory, które spędzasz z szefem, jestem pewna, ze już się tu nie pojawi.  
– Nie – odpowiedział krótko detektyw. – Steve jest moim przyjacielem, to normalne, że spędzam z nim czas. A co do Billy'ego... jest po prostu specyficzną osobą. Przyzwyczaję się.  
          Kono spojrzała na niego niepewnie, nagle spuszczając nieco z tonu.  
– Powiesz mi co się stało między tobą a Steve'm? – poprosiła.  
– Nie wiem... – Danny nie był w stanie kłamać, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Zwiesił na moment wzrok, po czym wyznał: – Spędziliśmy razem noc. Uznaliśmy oczywiście, że był to błąd...  
– Wy? Czy tylko on? – spytała cicho, robiąc krok w jego stronę i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. – Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłam tego co jest oczywiste. Może Chin i Steve tego nie zauważają, ale to faceci, nie mogę oczekiwać od nich zbyt wiele. Widzę jak wodzisz za nim wzrokiem, i to od miesięcy, lat. Zawsze miałam nadzieję, że coś z tego wyjdzie. Tak bardzo pasujecie do siebie.  
          Danny był jej wdzięczy za te słowa, choć teraz bolało to jeszcze bardziej. Kiwnął jedynie głową, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. Musiał się przewietrzyć.  
– Tylko skończcie tą głupią rywalizacje. Dla wszystkich źle się to skończy – usłyszał, nim zniknął za drzwiami.


End file.
